


Piled in on the Platform

by pendaly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Canon-Typical Violence, Casteism | Hemophobia (Homestuck), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck Polyswap 2018, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Porn With Plot, Slurs, Workplace Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendaly/pseuds/pendaly
Summary: Aradia, Sollux, and Tavros don't get to see each other often. Between each working a full-time job, having complicated living situations, and often being unable to reach each other when their work takes them across the galaxy from each other, they rarely have time to catch up, go on dates, or even just sit quietly together. But when the stars align and the three of them do get to spend a little quality time together, they try to hit all their bases at once.





	Piled in on the Platform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysekhmetka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/gifts).



> Tavros's spine is still fucked, but they amputated his legs below the hip and above the knee, so his legs attach to his thighs and have a bracer up along his torso to help with stability and hip movement. It's all completely detachable and works mostly as well as normal legs except that he has to work to keep them clean, lubricated in the joints, and sometimes replace parts. He's currently working on a farm on some agricultural planet, but because of his contract he's not allowed to take vacation days very often or leave the planet without direct permission from his employer (because the Empire is fucked like that).
> 
> Sollux isn't a burnout, but he did at one point over exert his psionics to the point that he couldn't safely use them for a month or two when he was younger. He works for an electronics/biomechanics firm that handles data storage for the military. He switched around a lot of jobs when he first got off planet trying to find something that he liked and paid well and has been settled into his current job for about 2 sweeps.
> 
> Aradia works for a contracting agency where she's contracted out for a lot of physical labor which might require her psionic abilities. She mostly does construction work essentially serving the purpose of a crane, but sometimes gets the chance to go to architectural digs on alien planets where she's sometimes needed to help remove debris. She lives on a communal ship with other contractors from the same agency. She ends up travelling around a LOT.
> 
> All three of them are about 12 sweeps old (26-27)

The first thing that hit her was always the heat.

This planet was hot as hell. The sun beat down for 18 of the 20 hours that made up a whole day on this planet during the summers. It was in the summer heat that Aradia showed up outside Tavros’s little hive to find Sollux waiting slumped on a bench under the shade of a rickety porch. He sat splayed out, seemingly trying to keep all of his limbs from daring to make contact with one another. Despite the way his limbs starfished out over the bench, he somehow managed to keep himself pressed up into the back corner where the shade was darkest. Even from fifteen feet away Aradia could see how absolutely drenched in sweat he was.

She neglected to comment on his perspiration considering the fact that she wasn’t doing much better after the two mile walk through the heat from the nearest transit station. She climbed her way up onto the porch to collapse down next to him in exhaustion before nodding her head up towards the door questioningly, “No Tavros yet?”

Sollux gave a slow shake of his head, eyes falling shut as he let his horns click back against the hovel of a hive’s wood siding, “You’d think that because we’re coming _here_ to meet him at _his_ hive, he’d be the first to show the fuck up, but no. He keeps his door locked like a sane idiot who doesn’t want their shit stolen and has the _audacity_ to not be home when we show up to hang out for the first time in almost a perigee.”

An elbow to the ribs startled Sollux up to a sitting position.

“As if you’re not excited just to get to hang out the three of us,” Aradia chided.

“I _was_ excited,” He grumbled, settling back into his same starfish position, “Until I started sweating a fucking lake. It’s bullshit that TV can’t ever get a permit to come visit us on our ships. Our ships have AC.”

“I’ve seen your hiveblock, it’s an ungodly disaster, and I don’t even have a hiveblock, we have nowhere to make out there anyway. At least Tavros _has_ a hive.”

“A hive without climate control, AA. A sweltering thermal hull of a hive.”

Aradia opened her mouth to offer a retort, but was cut off as Sollux sat up, “Oh shit, there he is.”

She turned her head back to the flat fields that covered the majority of the planet and sure enough on the horizon stood the tall figure of their third quadrant-mate, surrounded by at least twenty cattle. He approached almost achingly slowly through the heat, only because it was a long walk back from the pastures. When he’d nearly returned to his hive where the majority of the stables and a few large corrals stood, Aradia picked herself up from the bench where she’d just made herself comfortable and came hurrying down the steps to wrap Tavros up in a hug around his midsection, with little regard for the hoofbeasts surrounding one of her two quadmates. She buried her face in his chest despite the stench of sweat, dust, and animal that stuck to him, “It’s so good to see you!”

His arms wrapped around her shoulders and he planted a kiss on top of her head between her horns, “You too.”

His voice drooped with exhaustion and he let go of her to give a wave to Sollux and a big grin before starting to herd the cattle back around the hive towards the corral. He was gone only maybe five minutes, during which Aradia followed him, pestering him with questions about how he’d been, what he’d been up to lately, had he been drinking enough water to cope with the heat? Tavros gave exhausted one or two sentence answers as he ushered the cattle into the corral and then gated them in, giving Aradia one of his hands and turning to make his way back toward the front of the hive.

As the two of them arrived hand in hand, Sollux finally unstuck himself from the bench, peeling off each of his limbs from the rough wooden surface and getting to his feet.

“Sup stinky?”

Tavros snorted and made his way up the steps to the front door of the hive, fumbling with the keys hooked on his metal legs to open the door, “Just got off of, uh… work? You know, the usual.” He offered a joking smile and the door made a soft _click_ before swinging open with a tired groan. Tavros lumbered his way into the marginally cooler hive and kept the door propped open with one dirt-covered boot for Sollux and Aradia before closing the door again. He locked the door again and then collapsed onto the floor ass-first to start pulling off his boots from his metal feet with one hand. His free hand grabbed a washrag from a stool by the door to wipe away built up dust and grime from the joints of his metal legs. While Tavros busied himself with maintaining his legs, Aradia and Sollux toed their shoes off, kicking them over towards a messy shoe-rack by the door where Tavros deposited his dusty boots before laying back on the floor and heaving out a long exhausted breath.

Sollux sat down by Tavros’s head, “Long day at the factory?”

Tavros gave a slow nod, running his hands over his face and taking a deep breath before sitting up and pulling his shirt up, “You wanna help me get my legs off? Today’s a no-legs kind of day.”

Sollux gave a snicker and nodded before leaning down and starting to help unstrap an incredibly grimy harness from around Tavros’s abdomen and lower chest, taking care of some of the buckles and braces that might be harder to get at from the front and when eventually all the straps were loose, Aradia came over around Tavros’s other side, and helped Sollux pick him up out of the metal legs which now lay motionless on the floor. It’s an easy motion nowadays. It certainly isn’t the first time the three of them have helped Tavros out of his legs and it won’t be the last. They carried him over to the four-wheeled device sitting in the corner of the nutrition block and set him down in it. With a sigh Tavros leaned back in his chair and tipped his head back against the headrest.

“Sorry I was… late getting home. Farm manager’s been an ass recently and I uh… just kind of had to sit and listen to him go on and on for hours about some dumb bullshit when there was actual, y’know… important shit that needed to get done. I was expecting to be home three hours ago.”

Sollux opened his mouth to speak before Aradia cut him off, “It’s okay! It’s just good to see you!” And then promptly gave Sollux the stink eye to which he responded by putting his hands up in the universal “I didn’t say anything!” Gesture.

For a while the three of them just sat in tired silence in the oppressive heat of the hive before Tavros scooted himself up in his chair, “C’mon, I say we get some water and move this party to the respite block where we can lay in a sweaty mess on my platform instead of on the floor in my nutrition block.”

“Thank _fuck,”_ Sollux groaned, “I don’t know how you aren’t literally fucking dead, I’m dying of thirst and I’ve only been sitting on your porch in that heat. I don’t know how you _work_ in it every goddamn night.”

Tavros shrugged as he wheeled his way towards the thermal hull, taking a moment to bask in the chill of the hull for a split-second before grabbing one of three enormous jugs of water from the bottom shelf and retrieving a few glasses from one of the lower cupboards by the sink and pouring one glass and handing it to Aradia, then another and handing it to Sollux, and finally pouring himself a third, downing the entire thing in one go, promptly pouring himself a second, and then third and then placing his own cup into the sink to wash later and the jug back into the hull.

“I vote,” Sollux began as he stacked his cup into the sink as well, quickly followed by Aradia, “That this is a shirts-off kind of hang out.”

Aradia raised her hand, “I also vote shirts off which means, Sorry Tavros, but if you weren’t joining this bandwagon, small-scale democracy has left you in the dust.”

“Well, you forget that you’re in my hive, which makes this a dictatorship!” Tavros grinned, “But lucky for you I’m also subscribed to shirts-off weekly, so I suppose I may be merciful just this once.”

“Or every week!” Aradia quipped, already making her way to Tavros’s respite block and pulling her shirt off over her head and tossing it towards the nearest furniture, quickly followed by her bra. Tavros wheeled himself after her with Sollux following close behind, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it into the pile with Aradia’s shirt as they all filed into Tavros’s small respite block, flopping down onto the platform and helping Tavros up onto it out of his wheeled device and piling in with each other despite the heat.

For a long time that was all they did, laid in a pile of stinky, sweaty bodies and stared up at the ceiling, just enjoying the quiet and each other’s company for almost five minutes before finally Aradia spoke up, “So who wants to start on the complain train first? Because we all know we’re too tired to get down and dirty right now, so who wants to share the bullshit they’ve had to put up with from our shitastic society first?”

Sollux lifted a hand from the platform, “I’m going first, holy shit let me _tell you_ about this fucking new asshole to my department who’s been making my life hell.”

“Oh, tell us all about this asshole,” Aradia said, propping herself up on one elbow to pay closer attention.

“Okay, so,” Sollux began, “This motherfucker just got hired like two weeks ago. He’d literally been hired while I was visiting you, AA. This guy is like… a shade shy of blue and at first he seemed pretty okay, you know? Like he didn’t seem to _get_ everything about how we do things around the place, but that’s okay because nobody does right off the bat. But the problem is that he is just so fucking _adamant_ about the fact that the way we do anything ‘isn’t the way we do it back on the _big_ ships’ or whatever. Apparently, he used to do like… big game programming on compilers for some of the new helm technology or some bullshit like that. Basically, he talks a big game and pulls this card at every given opportunity which is obnoxious.” Sollux stopped to take a breath, “All of this I can kind of put up with even though it’s annoying as hell, because I’ve dealt with worse from worse people, but this fucking asshole-” And he cut himself off momentarily to take a deep breath and unclench his shaking fists, “This guy works on the same team as me, we’re equals when it comes to our standing in the company, but he won’t call me anything but fucking “burnout” and I’m just about ready to deck this guy as hard as I can but of course I can’t do that because then I’ll get _fired_ and so he gets away with calling me that shit day in and day out, but if I say anything it’s all “aw you just can’t take a joke” and “It’s just a nickname! It’s what you are isn’t it?” and I’m fed up with it!”

One of Sollux’s arms came up to rest over his eyes and he took a slow and slightly shaky breath, “I could just blast him to kingdom come and prove him wrong, but then they’d helm me, and I’d never see the outside of a ship again.”

Tavros reached one hand over to take Sollux’s free one in his own, giving it a quick squeeze and turning to bump his forehead against his shoulder while Aradia sat up and pulled Sollux’s head into her lap, starting to run her fingers through his hair.

She was the first one to break the silence, “It’s not fair.” And her fingers keep carding through his hair, slow and gentle and occasionally massaging his scalp, down around his temples, “But you’re more capable than him, you’re stronger, and you’re smarter. I’m really proud of you for keeping it together.” She liked to hope that one day they’d all get the chance to let out their anger and exhaustion at the world they lived in, but for now it’s a game of survival, and it’s one that she intends for her and her quadrantmates to win.

Tavros nodded against Sollux’s shoulder, “Yeah… You’re doing a really good job keeping your shit together.”

Sollux gave a tired hum of acknowledgement and let go of Tavros’s hand to rub at his eyes, “He keeps asking me how I burned myself out. Keeps prodding for what kind of psionics I used to do. Talking about how I was probably useless at it anyway since I never got helmed and it just pisses me off, you know? Even if I _were_ actually burned out what the fuck kind of invasive question is that? Burning out is a _traumatic_ experience! I only fucked myself up for about a perigee that one time and I couldn’t _talk_ about it without breaking down for almost a sweep. He’s just poking fun at me because he thinks I’m powerless and knows I can’t do anything to him.”

Even though Sollux’s breath came shaky and whistling through his teeth, he began to relax as Aradia ran her fingers through his hair and Tavros laid a hand over his chest and traced slow gentle patterns over it with the pads of his fingers.

Aradia gently scratched around the base of one of Sollux’s horns, “Did you talk to your supervisor about it?”

Sollux nodded and swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

“And?”

He let out another shuddering breath that turned halfway into a sob, “She told me that if it was affecting my productivity I-” He took another breath and tried to get his shaking under control, “That I would have to learn to deal with it or find a different job.”

“Oh, Sollux,” Aradia crooned low in her throat and rubbed her thumbs into his horns, earning a quiet whimper as Sollux turned over onto his side to curl towards Tavros and scoot up further into Aradia’s lap.

“I don’t _get_ it. I’m the best person on that team. She’s told me that over and over, but because this guy used to do important shit for some famous whatever the fuck and happens to be a lot colder than me, I’m now the expendable one?”

Tavros pulled himself closer and draped an arm over Sollux despite the way all three of them stuck together in the summer heat, “Maybe… it wouldn’t be a bad idea to find a new job, then? If your supervisor doesn’t value your abilities enough to at least… you know, uh… make a guy stop calling you a literal slur and asking you invasive, and upsetting personal questions, maybe it’s not the best place for you to be working.”

“But I’m not gonna find anywhere else that’ll take me and give me as much money for the shit I do as I make right now.” He rubbed at his eyes and nose and gripped the hem of Aradia’s skirt in one hand, “I just worry that one of these nights I’m gonna finally flip my shit and either I’m gonna end up on the end of some highblood’s strife weapon, or in a helm somewhere because I couldn’t keep a fucking lid on it.”

Hot sweat-sticky hands moved up to cup his face while Aradia’s kept at it around his horns and he let out a soft pathetic little sound as Tavros’s thumbs brushed slowly over his cheeks and moved down along his neck, drawing out angry sobs and the occasional flickering of electricity now that he didn’t have to keep his psionics under wraps until Sollux could no longer form words and just clutched tight with one hand to Aradia’s skirt and curled himself into Tavros’s arms, crying himself out and occasionally letting out an angry animalistic scream into Aradia’s skirts when he worked himself back up into a frenzy over how powerless he felt.

Eventually though, his crying ceased and he just lay curled up with his quadrantmates, breathing and letting the last of his frustration go, sniffling a little and starting to sit up, scrubbing his eyes with his wrists, “Sorry, guys. I really didn’t think I was gonna cry about that one.”

Aradia leaned forward to bump her horns against his, “Glad you did, though. Sounds like you probably needed a good cry.”

His lips turned up at the corners and he nodded, slouching again.

“Tavros is right though, you know? You don’t have to stay at that job. If your supervisor does think highly of you at all, if you wait a while for your talking to her to blow over and then hand in your resignation, I’m sure she’d give you a glowing review.”

“She damn better.” Sollux snickered and then flopped back down onto the respite platform, “So what about you two? Got any shit to complain about while we’re all around and being emotionally vulnerable?”

Aradia shrugged, “One of the people I got contracted out to for construction shit slapped me the other night. Apparently, he thought I was someone else though, so I’m not _mad_ about it. I mean I’m mad about it because he was planning to slap some lowblood for some reason he didn’t tell me, but at least he didn’t intend to slap _me_ you know?”

Tavros propped himself up on his elbows, “Hey, Aradia, um… What the fuck?”

Sollux’s jaw had dropped open and he shook his head, “Yeah, what TV said, what the fuck, someone _slapped_ you!”

Aradia shrugged her shoulders again and winked at Sollux, “As if I haven’t gotten slapped before.”

“You _asked_ me to do that! For, y'know," He stuttered, "fun… sexytime bullshit! Not while you were at work!”

Aradia sighed and let her head hang back over her shoulders, “Look, it’s fucked up, _yes,_ but you guys are making a way bigger deal out of it than you need to. He apologized and even tipped me to compensate. I made another forty caegars because some guy slapped me thinking I was someone else.”

Both Sollux and Tavros frowned at her and Sollux eventually spoke up, “That’s still fucked if you ask me, but I suppose making money off of it at least makes it slightly more palatable to hear that my multiquad ladyfriend got slapped by some, uh… nookbiter who apparently just, slaps some lowblood in particular for shits and giggles.”

“I’m still pissed about it,” Sollux insisted and narrowed his eyes, “At least it wasn’t bad enough that it bruised much.”

Aradia turned her cheek and held her hands up to showcase it, “Yep! As you can see: No bruising remains! It barely even bruised for two nights, it wasn’t that bad. It just startled me and hurt like a bitch for about half an hour.” She reached down to run a hand through Tavros’s fluffy little mohawk, “Your turn now, Tavros. Sollux and I are already on board the complain train, and have traveled a couple stops together to come pick you up at the next station, so what’s eating you?”

“Uh,” He began, rolling over onto his back and shrugging, “I mean, my legs are getting really filthy, so I’m gonna have to sit down and just… give them a good scrub down this weekend. The joints are getting all creaky, and the external hip replacements probably need a few parts replaced in the next couple perigees. Oh!” He raised his eyebrows and gave a tight frustrated smile, “The farm owner just got dumped by his moirail, which is why all the Farmhands got bitched out today for basically no reason! He’s pissed that his moirail left him, so now we get to deal with him being a huge piece of shit 24/7 even more than normal!” He offered a big grin, “God I love working for asshole highbloods, don’t you? I sure love it. Great employers they are! Really just, take care of their workers.”

“That’s the _worst,_ TV. Hopefully he’ll cool off soon.” Sollux reached down to pick up one of Tavros’s hands to play with, massaging his knuckles and the meat of his palm.

“Yeah, fuck that,” Aradia added, starting to braid small locks of Tavros’s hair, “Highblood employers get to throw all kinds of stupid tantrums and if we say ‘Hey, could you maybe not treat me like shit?’ they shit their collective pants.”

Tavros snorted at that and smiled, “Yeah, at least I don’t have to spend a ton of time with him, since most of my job is just looking after all the hoofbeasts.”

Aradia snickered back at him and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, “Yeah, you certainly _smell_ like hoofbeast.”

Tavros responded by sticking his tongue out at her before they all fell back into the comfortable routine of just laying around with each other, playing with hair and touching, complaining about the bullshit they put up with on a nightly basis, sharing good news and talking for almost three hours about the menial shit they’ve been missing out on in each other’s lives.

The sun had finally begun to set for the two hours it would be down when Tavros spoke up.

“So, we only get to spend time like this together once every couple perigees, so I would like to know who wants to get their bulge sucked tonight.”

Immediately, both Sollux and Aradia’s hands shot into the air. They turned to look at each other for a moment before Sollux put his hand down, “I got papped already, you get the bulge-sucking master’s services tonight. TV, do you want your junk involved or no?”

Tavros shrugged his shoulders, “We’ll see how Mr. Wiggly’s doing later and I’ll get back to you.”

“Please,” Sollux began, “Never call your bulge Mr. Wiggly again for as long as we both live, can you promise me that? I can’t put your bulge in my mouth knowing that you call it Mr. Wiggly.”

“Absolutely not.”

Before Sollux could open his mouth to retort, a hand around one of his horns and one around Tavros’s stopped them both in their tracks.

“We are _not_ flipping pitch tonight. Tonight is about being all gross and flushed and pale so knock that shit off,” Aradia scolded, giving each of their horns a quick little yank before letting go and tucking her hair behind her ears, “Now if you please, I would like to get the chance get my bulge sucked, and maybe fuck one or both of you tonight.”

That shut the both of them up almost instantly. Sollux began nodding his head quickly and scooting out of the way as Tavros propped himself up and shifted himself closer to Aradia, reaching up to push her skirt up her thighs, “I take it you want me to stop before you cum, then.”

She hummed her affirmative and ran a hand through Tavros’s hair, “If I change my mind I’ll let you know, I’m still a _champion_ nook eater if I don’t get to pail either of you.”

Already Tavros had begun placing kisses along the insides of Aradia’s thighs, pushing her skirt up further before reaching up to unclasp the buttons around the waist and helping her shimmy it off. The skirt was discarded over the edge of the platform and Tavros took a moment to rest his cheek against Aradia’s thigh just to gaze up at her. He pressed another kiss to the soft skin of her inner thigh before glancing over at Sollux and nodding towards Aradia, “I uh… can’t reach most of her torso without my legs.”

As soon as the words left Tavros’s mouth, Sollux crawled across the platform to settle in next to Aradia and began to place slow kisses along her jawline. His hands wandered her front, exploring her stomach and up her chest to her throat where he stroked his thumbs over her pulse. His lips traveled back up her throat to press teeth ever so gently against the vulnerable skin while Tavros’s kisses moved up her thighs closer to the junction of where her legs met and Aradia purred in utter delight at all the attention she was receiving. Her toes curled as Tavros moved up past her nook to suck at her hips, hands gripping her thighs while Sollux scraped his teeth down her neck to her collarbones before returning higher and pressing a slow open-mouthed kiss to her lips. Her hands quickly moved to grip in Sollux’s hair, eyes falling shut as she returned the kiss, twisting her upper body to kiss him more fully, parting her lips to catch his own between her teeth.

She leaned closer to Sollux to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue into her mouth when Tavros’s lips pressed against the slit of her sheath and she gasped as his tongue laved in long broad strokes over it, already beginning to coax it open, though her bulge remained hidden at least for now. With the scrape of teeth along her lips, Sollux broke the kiss and moved back down to suck at her throat and plant slow kisses along her chest, hands roaming to tweak at her grubscars as Tavros worked his lips at her sheath, giving a slow suck that sent shivers all up her spine. Slowly but surely, her bulge came curling out of its sheath, searching for the warmth of Tavros’s mouth which he opened diligently. As Tavros gave a long slow suck on her bulge, Sollux ground his thumbs into her grubscars, forcing a high pleased whine out of her.

“Fuck, Tavros,” She breathed, one of her hands reaching down to grip around one of his horns. Her bulge hadn’t yet unfurled all the way. Tavros’s lips remained pressed up against her sheath, but every slow suck he gave on her bulge and every drag of his tongue over its ridged surface drew it further and further out until she could feel the tip beginning to reach towards the back of his throat. With one hand around Tavros’s horn and the other fisted in Sollux’s hair as he continued to suck little marks into whatever skin he could get his mouth on, Aradia let her mouth fall open in a long pleased moan, her eyes fluttering shut.

Tavros gave another hard suck on her bulge and it pressed the rest of the way out into Tavros’s mouth and he swallowed around it making Aradia’s toes curl as her body screamed for him to move faster, but her pan screamed to make it last. Another long suck drew a guttural moan from her and she could already feel her nook getting wet, her bulge attempting to coil at the stimulation and slowly, Tavros began to bob his head on her bulge and she couldn’t help the way her grip tightened in Sollux’s hair and her knees flexed in pleasure.

Soon Tavros worked up a rhythm, a fast pace of sinking his head down to the base of her bulge and swallowing as he sucked while he pulled back. She let go of Tavros’s horn in favor of digging her claws into the platform while he sucked her off and Sollux played with her grubscars and placed kisses everywhere his mouth would reach.

It wasn’t long at all before she could feel the approaching edge of release and it took all her willpower to muster up the strength to say, “Stop.”

And just like that the sweet sensation of Tavros’s mouth around her bulge pulled off and it squirmed in search of stimulation and she hand to grip her hands into fists in the sheets on the platform and take a number of deep breaths to begin to cool down. Sollux sat up and back on his knees as Aradia took a moment to gather her wits about her again.

After a moment she lifted her head up, using one hand to pull her mane of hair out of her face, “Alright, who wants my bulge tonight?”

Sollux and Tavros shared a glance before Tavros shook his head, “I’m not… really feeling it tonight. If either of you wanna eat me out, though, I’d be game.”

Aradia grinned, biting her lower lip and doing her best to ignore her bulge as it curled against her abdomen, “Sollux, you wanna eat Tavros out? I could take your nook while you try to keep it together enough to get Tavros off.”

Sollux nodded enthusiastically, already beginning to unbutton and shuck off his pants, tossing them onto the floor, quickly followed by his socks and underwear so that he now sat nude on the platform, “I’m so ready. You want me on my knees or are we gonna try to get TV in a position where he can sit on my face?”

“Balancing isn’t exactly easy right now? I’d prefer to be laying or sitting down.”

Aradia grinned and nodded from Sollux to Tavros who scooted up toward the headboard of the platform before leaning back, “You heard the man, get on your knees and get to work.”

As much as he might have enjoyed it, Sollux didn’t have to be told twice. He crawled toward Tavros on his knees and lowered his head down before frowning and leaning over to grab a few pillows to prop under Tavros’s rear. He first pulled off Tavros’s underwear, tossing it aside, and then he braced his hands against what remained of Tavros’s legs and leaned down to litter kisses over Tavros’s hips, catching his skin between his teeth and sucking at the hollows of his hips.

“Give me your hands, Sollux.” Aradia demanded and he begrudgingly removed his hands from Tavros’s thighs, reaching behind him as Aradia’s hot hands gripped around his wrists, “Is this okay?”

Sollux nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

A purr curled from the back of Aradia’s throat and she leaned forward so that her hips pressed up against Sollux’s ass, his hands still pulled back behind him and she pressed a kiss to the place between his shoulders, “Good boy. You’re going to hold your hands right here, I’m going to grab a pillowcase, and then I’m gonna tie your hands together and fuck you ‘til all three of us are good and satisfied. Does that sound good to both of you?” And she glanced up at Tavros as well who gave a quick nod.

Sollux nodded fast and breathed out a low, “ _Please.”_

“Since you asked so nicely,” She murmured back to him before pressing a kiss to each of his wrists and letting go of them, quietly pleased with how he kept them exactly where she left them while she picked up a pillow that wasn’t currently being used to prop Tavros up. She pulled the pillowcase off and bunched it up into one long strip which she then used to wrap around Sollux’s wrists, returning to her position behind him. It wouldn’t hold if she let go of the tie, but it at least gave her tighter control of him and freed up her other hand.

With his hands now restrained behind his back, Sollux leaned forward again – with less control this time – to place his lips against the opening of Tavros’s nook. He let his tongue drag up over his nook before giving it another long suck and then repeating the process as he reveled in the shuddering breaths Tavros made at the attention. It was with some amount of surprise that he felt Aradia grind her hips forwards into his own and her bulge slid against the opening of his wet nook. He moaned against Tavros’s nook and tried to grind his hips back in a plea for more.

“Pay attention to Tavros, Sollux.” She breathed as she gave another long grind of her hips, trying to pace herself as Sollux went back to diligently working his mouth against Tavros’s nook, his eyes clenched shut. Tavros’s hands came down to grip one in Sollux’s hair and the other around one of his longer horns, holding him so that he couldn’t pull away.

With a slick sound, Aradia’s bulge curled and began to slide into Sollux’s nook, slowly, letting him adjust to her girth as it filled him up. He groaned low and pleased against Tavros’s nook and doubled his efforts as Aradia began to buck her hips against his nook and he felt his legs try to give out on him. The grip on his wrists kept him up on his knees and Tavros’s hand in his hair kept him from pulling away as he worked his lips and tongue against Tavros’s opening.

His eyelids fluttered as Aradia thrust her hips again, and again, and began a steady pace that had Sollux seeing stars as he did his best to keep his movements with his mouth and tongue slow and methodical, tonguing and sucking in a steady rhythm at Tavros’s nook until Tavros’s grip in his hair became tight enough to hurt so good while Aradia steadily picked up the pace.

It was with his tongue dragging up Tavros’s nook once again that Aradia gave a particularly hard thrust and he felt her release her material inside him and he made a long and desperate moan against Tavros’s nook as she continued to rock her hips through her own orgasm and reached a hand down to coax Sollux’s bulge the rest of the way out of his sheath, her hand gripping around the base and starting to pump his bulge until he was certain he couldn’t hold off any longer. It was mere seconds before he was crying out and spilling his own material over the platform.

For only a moment his mouth stopped working at Tavros’s nook, too disoriented by the pleasure of orgasm to continue for only a few seconds before he remembered his task, and once again began sucking and licking at Tavros’s nook while Aradia's weathered fingers began pulling the pillowcase from around his wrists. She discarded the bunched up pillowcase, keeping a grip around his wrists to press a kiss to the backs of each of his hands. With that she released him and crawled up the platform next to Tavros. Sollux's arms came up to wrap around Tavros's hips with one hand and to press two fingers into his nook with the other.

Aradia purred at the way Tavros's breath went high and airy as Sollux picked up the pace. She leaned in to suck and bite little marks into Tavros’s neck and along his jaw, whispering into his ear,“You’re doing so good, I’m so flushed for you. Come on, you’re close aren’t you, sweetest love?” Her teeth snagged on his ear and she placed kisses all down his shoulder while his pleased gasps grew higher and higher until he came with a long whine, spilling his material over Sollux’s face and arching his upper back, clutching one hand in Aradia’s and the other in Sollux’s hair.

The three of them lay slumped on the platform just breathing heavily for a few seconds before Aradia leaned in to press a kiss against Tavros’s cheek and then reached out to beckon to Sollux, “C’mere, you did so well.”

Sollux purred at the praise and crawled his way over to curl up next to his other two quadrant mates, crooning as Aradia ran her hands through his hair, pressing kisses to the top of his head and against Tavros’s cheeks, “Is everybody good?”

Tavros nodded and breathed out a contented, “Yeah” while Sollux simply nodded against Aradia’s chest, head still fuzzy with delight and waiting to come down.

“I think shower once we're ready to start moving again. We’ve all been sweaty and nasty enough all night.”

Tavros snickered with a crooked smile plastered over his face before he gently bumps Aradia with one of his horns, “Yeah, shower sounds good. Sollux, shower sound good?”

Sollux nodded again and started to sit up a little straighter against Aradia, “Mmm, yeah. Shower sounds good." Again, they sat together in the quiet heat of the hive before Sollux spoke up again, "Flushed and pale and everything in between for you losers."

Aradia grinned and gave Sollux a ruffle of his hair, "Aw, we love you too, nerd."

Tavros reached over to squeeze one of his hands, "Not another troll in the universe like you."

With a snicker Sollux leaned over to kiss Aradia, and then Tavros on the cheek, "Not another mess of quads in the universe like _us."_


End file.
